The present invention refers to a multi-exercising apparatus which allows the exercise of a wide variety of muscle sections.
Exercising machines are known which include a frame, a support for the user which is attached to the frame and a training arm which is directly or indirectly connected to a weight arm carrying one or several weight units. The connection of the training arm and the weight arm is disengageable in order to allow a modification of the angular position therebetween.
Such exercising machines have been widely used in practice although they allow the exercise of only a very limited section of muscles. Thus, installation of exercising circuits have been proposed which include a variety of individual exercising machines to give the user the possibility of exercising different muscle sections. Apart from the fact that the installation of numerous exercising machines is rather expensive, the demand on space is also excessive.